C'est quoi 90 secondes dans une vie ?
by GreenOhGreen18
Summary: De toute les questions qu'un enfant peut poser, Calen, le fils de Santana et Quinn demande : " C'est quoi 90 secondes dans une vie ? " Trouvant sa force dans le ciel, Santana lui répond le plus sincèrement possible.


Coucou à toi, j'espère que tu passes une bonne journée ou peut-être soirée :)

J'avais cette idée d'OS qui commençais à prendre place dans ma tête, et si je ne l'écrivais pas, je savais qu'il allait me hanter, du coup il est fait, j'espère qu'il te plaira ;) Je suis consciente que cette idée puisse ne pas plaire à tout le monde, mais elle me tenait à coeur parce que quelque part, je crois en la véracité de ce qui est écrit plus bas...

Il s'agit d'un Quinntana quelque peu " hors du commun " si je peu dire ça ainsi ^^

Ensuite j'aimerais m'excuser pour le temps d'attende pour mon autre histoire... Je n'arrive pas à y mettre mon coeur et ma tête dedans... Du coup, ça ne donne pas ce que je veux, mais j'y travaille, lentement mais sûrement :)

Eh bien, j'arrête de t'embêter, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Il est dit que quand on prétend connaître la signification d'une chose ou d'une autre, il faut savoir l'expliquer à un enfant de six ans. Si après l'explication l'enfant a comprit, alors nous avons nous même comprit le sujet. Alors pourquoi devant la question si simple de son fils qui est : « Dit maman, c'est quoi 90 secondes dans une vie ? », Santana ne trouve aucune réponse à lui donner. C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que 90 secondes dans une vie ?

Si la question lui avait été posée quand elle avait dix-sept ans, Santana aurait sûrement répondu une réponse dans le genre : « C'est une indication de temps. ». Bien sur, c'est une réponse vraie, qui en plus de ça donnerait une réponse compréhensible à un enfant de six ans. Pourtant, Santana ne se sent pas capable de répondre ça. Parce que au fond d'elle-même, elle sait. Oui elle sait, que 90 secondes c'est tellement plus que ça.

La vie lui a apprit en long et en large ce que sont 90 secondes, il lui suffirait de laisser parler son cœur pour l'expliquer. Mais que lui dicte son cœur ? Ce même cœur qui à cette question, s'est emballer, pour ensuite s'arrêter. Et qui sait, peut-être s'est-il arrêté durant 90 secondes. Un regard vers le ciel, une larme qui coule, un sourire qui naît et les mots lui vienne. Voilà 90 autres secondes qui viennent de s'écouler, et durant ces 90 secondes elle a entendu ce qui est crier par tout son être.

Dans la vie mon ange, 90 c'est le temps d'un regard, c'est aussi le temps d'un sourire peut-être accompagner d'un rire, ça peut-être aussi une attention cacher dans une parole. C'est très important 90 secondes mon ange. Parce que 90 secondes, c'est le temps que le cœur met à aimer une personne.

Elle s'arrête le temps d'un instant, le temps de 90 secondes. Le temps qu'il comprenne bien la première partie de ce que sont 90 secondes. Parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, 90 secondes c'est beaucoup de choses.

Allez maman continue, c'est 90 secondes m'ont permis de savoir que je t'aime, je veux la suite maintenant, s'enquit d'émettre la petite tête blonde envieux de savoir la suite.

Un sourire heureux se dessine sur les lèvres de la latine, et l'air confiant elle reprend :

Tu vois mon cœur, 90 secondes c'est aussi un temps trop long pour certaine personne, tout en étant un temps trop court pour d'autre. En 90 secondes tu crées des liens, mais tu en brises aussi. C'est aussi le temps d'un bonjour prometteur, mais aussi le cri strident d'un au revoir. C'est quand deux personnes qui s'aiment s'unissent pour la vie mais quand parallèlement deux autres personnes sont enlevée l'une à l'autre. C'est aussi le temps attrayant d'une promesse, mais entre autre les pleurs d'un adieu. Car en fin de compte, 90 secondes c'est un moment très important mon ange, et il faut y faire très attention.

Une fois de plus, elle fait une pause, pour laisser le temps à son fils d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle vient de lui expliquer le plus sincèrement possible. Instinctivement, ses yeux se lèvent vers le ciel bleu. Là-haut se trouve sa force, là-haut réside son cœur, là-haut se sont envolée tout ses espoirs en l'espace de 90 secondes. Elle est subitement ramener sur terre par une autre question de son fils :

Dis-moi maman, si 90 secondes c'est si important pourquoi tant de gens ne prêtent pas attention à ce moment ? Demande t-il avide de savoir, mais si perdu de l'idiotie du monde qui l'entourent.

Il lui ressemble tellement, à elle, celle pour qui son cœur ne cesse de battre encore trois ans après ce terrible moment. Il est si pure avec l'air tellement innocent qu'on pourrait croire à une quelconque stupidité, et pourtant non, il est si intelligent. Après tout, il est la chair de la chair de Quinn. Sa Quinn. Sa femme. Son ange. Oui, son fils, leur fils, est aussi facile que complexe. Alors, le cœur léger mais pourtant si rempli elle continue :

Si, si peu de personnes ne font pas attention à ces moments magique, c'est parce que peu de personnes savent la vraie signification de 90 secondes. Pour beaucoup, ce ne sont que 90 secondes parmi d'autre, ils ne savent pas qu'en 90 secondes ils créent leurs avenir comme ils le brisent. Ils ne font pas attention à cause d'une mauvaise nouvelle, mais ils ne faut pas leur en vouloir c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas que le bonheur est quelque chose de précieux qui passe à la vitesse de 90 secondes. Ils ne sont pas non plus conscient que le bonheur va plus vite qu'eux. Mais surtout ils ne croient pas assez qu'ils sont maître de leur destin, ils pensent pour la plupart que leur vie est tracer à l'encre invisible.

Une fois de plus, elle s'arrête dans son explication, elle voit l'air admiratif mais pourtant toujours si perdu de son fils. Son explication serait-elle finalement trop complexe pour son fils de six ans ?

C'est dommage que si peu de grandes personnes savent ça, dit-il tristement, mais et ceux qui le savent mais qui échoue quand même c'est à cause de quoi ? Demande t-il les yeux brillants.

Son fils à le potentiel pour être un vrai adulte plus tard. Elle le sait, elle le sent. Mais après tout c'est normal, en lui réside les meilleurs gênes possible sur cette planète. Son sang est peupler de celui de Quinn. Elle prend encore 90 secondes, le temps d'apprécier ses souvenirs avant de continuer son explication :

Ils se sentent invincible, c'est seulement quand le malheur s'abat sur eux qu'ils comprennent que nul n'est immortel. Quand tu seras grand, tâche de faire toujours attention à toutes ces 90 secondes qui s'écoulent autour de toi, et de cette façon tu seras l'homme le plus riche et ce même dans la misère. Parce que toi, tu auras le bonheur, tu auras ce que beaucoup de personnes cherche en vain.

Toute ses phrases si sage crient le vécu, un lourd passé pourtant si léger à transporter mais si dure à avouer. Et pourtant, voilà que pour son fils, elle a sauter le pas, elle s'est confier comme elle ne l'a plus fait depuis trois ans. Depuis cet accident, qui lui a fait comprendre en l'espace de 90 secondes la vraie signification de 90 secondes.

Il lui aura fallu connaître la mort pour savoir que nul n'est éternel, et que même après la perte de l'être aimée, le monde continue à tourner malgré tout les cris qu'on peut émettre pour que tout cesse. Pourtant, on aura beau dire tout ce qu'on veut, il y a toujours quelque chose sur terre qui nous fait rester, qui nous garde fort. Pour Santana, c'est son fils. Et sans aucun doute l'engagement qu'elle a prit en disant à sa femme qui vivait ses derniers moment, que oui elle protégerait leur enfant du monde cruelle qu'elle la planète terre. Ou plutôt de la méchanceté que font preuve les gens entre eux.

Elle regarde son fils qui sourit et qui regarde tout autour de lui avec attention, alors comme lui elle laisse vagabonder son esprit sur le mouvements que commence à prendre le parc. Une pensée lui vient à l'esprit : « J'ai réussi Quinn, notre fils commence à comprendre la vie. Tu vois de là-haut tu me donnes les mots pour que cette petite tête blonde soit une bonne personne, tu peux être fière de toi. Je t'aime. ». Son silence est brisé par la voix affirmative de son fils :

Quand je serai grand, je serai président et je crierai envers et contre tout que le moment présent est important. Qu'il faut être intelligent et vivre pleinement car après tout on a qu'une vie et qu'elle peut vite se briser, s'engage t-il tel un soldat Américain. Si un jour j'ai la chance de passer 90 secondes avec maman Q, alors je ferai preuve d'amour, d'intelligence mais aussi d'attention et je serais remerciant de ce cadeau, continue t-il la voix rêveuse en regardant le ciel.

Elles peuvent être fières de leur fils, de ce petit ange sur qui ont a dit tellement de mal parce qu'il n'entre pas dans la catégorie des famille normal. Et grâce à ses personnes, en 90 secondes peut-être, ses gens fermées lui ont ouvert l'esprit.

Le cœur un peu plus lourd, Santana sourit à son fils heureux, à sa femme partie trop tôt. Elle sourit également à cette vieille dame qui promène son chien l'air renfrogner. Ainsi qu'à cet homme d'affaire trop presser pour remarquer qu'une femme le regarde de loin, le regard rêveur. Elle sourit tout simplement à la vie et aux moments présent, à toute ces 90 secondes qui s'écoulent et qui font de sa vie un rêve aux multiples couleur. Parce que finalement, 90 secondes dans une vie c'est peut-être le résumé de cette dite vie.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, c'est fini ^^C'est peut-être nul, mais en l'écrivant je me suis comme qui dirais libérer d'un certain poids... Du coup, je suis quand même fière de moi, mais je reste consciente que ça peut ne pas plaire... En plus, certaine personne peuvent voir différemment les 90 secondes, pour ma part je la vois comme ça.

D'autant plus que 7 enfants sur 9 suivent des inconnus, donc, tu comprendras que finalement 90 secondes c'est vraiment important, tout comme il est vrai qu'on met 90 secondes à aimer une personne ;) Bon je m'arrête ici, qui sait ça t'aurait peut-être occuper pour une histoire de 90 secondes ^^


End file.
